Jazz
Jazz is a main character in Transformers Loud. Able to transform into a sports car, he serves as the team's special ops officer. He also serves as Luna's Autobot guardian. Personality Jazz usually has a laid-back, chill personality. Whenever he has free time, he'll use it to cruise around Royal Woods and listen to some music on his radio or jam with Luna in the garage or in either of their rooms. History The War for Cybertron Before the Cybertronian Civil War, Jazz was close friends with Hot Rod and Hound, often having energon drinks and pulling pranks with Hound's holograms. However, once the war began, Jazz and Hound decided to join the Autobot army to fight against the Decepticon threat. Season 1 Like the rest of Team Rodimus, Jazz volunteered to join Optimus's expedition on the Ark to search for new sources of energy. However, they were intercepted by the Decepticon capital ship, the Nemesis, and crashlanded on the planet Earth. With their ship lodged into the side of a mountain, the team took on Earth-based vehicle modes to explore this new world, with Jazz taking the form of a white and blue and red striped race car. While scouting, Jazz pick up some of Earth's music on his radio frequency, which he found very "smooth and relaxing". Some time later, he regrouped with the others at the Ark's crash site, where Smokescreen returned with the Loud Siblings, since they had witnessed a battle between him and Swindle. Season 2 Season 3 Abilities Transformation Jazz is able to transform into a white race car with red and blue decals. Speed Boost Like Smokescreen, Mirage and Sunstreaker, Jazz can unfold his alt mode's wheels on his feet and skid around on them like roller blades to get around areas much faster. Laser Pistol Jazz carries a standard laser pistol. He can also switch it to "Sniper Mode", which allows it to fire a beam that can reach a larger distance than a normal shot. It also acts a silencer of sorts, as the beam remains silent. Shades Jazz's visor, or "shades" as he calls them, allows him to analyze areas over 15 feet. Music Amplifiers Jazz has custom-made music amplifiers. He can use them to either use them to disorient his opponents or to simply use them to hook up Luna's guitar when they're practicing their music. Relationships Luna Loud As two of the most wild-spirited members of their families, Jazz and Luna get along extremely well. They bonded even closer once Luna introduced him to human music, which Jazz loved immediately. Rodimus Jazz and Rodimus have a very close relationship, with Jazz acting as Roddy's cool big brother. Hound Jazz and Hound are one of the closest partnerships on Team Prime. They're both usually the ones who'll help bring the group's spirit up with their music and jokes. Team Prime Like the rest of his teammates, Jazz cares a great deal about his brothers. Category:Autobots Category:Team Rodimus Category:Music Lovers Category:Cybertronians